How To Adapt To Modern Life
by JustANormalHTTYDFan
Summary: When the entire Archipelago is destroyed but its inhabitants manage to escape on a huge flying ship called the Arc. They accidently crash into the ocean, only to wake up in the far future...in modern day Earth. Watch as Hiccup, Toothless, and the others adapt to modern day life. NOTICE: THIS STORY IS ON HOLD FOR THE FORESEEABLE FUTURE.
1. The Beginning of the End

**Welcome to How To Adapt To Modern Life. This book starts just after Season 5 of RTTE but Season 6 and HTTYD2 never happen now. Sorry for any spelling errors or grammar errors in advance, I wrote this when I had been awake for nearly 12 hours...so yeah, but ready for some errors...possibly**

 **Introducing How To Adapt To Modern Life Chapter 1 : The Beginning of the End**

* * *

First, it was a simple drawing Hiccup made when he was 12. Then, it was a simple side project after he and Toothless ended the war. Then after that, the project became Berk's only chance of survival after Hiccup and Toothless both turned 19.

Astrid had arrived back on the Edge with Stormfly one day, saying that she saw a huge wave that was nearly 500 feet tall. Hiccup and Toothless rode out and eventually found the wave, Hiccup then did the math, and figured out that the wave would hit Berk in exactly one month, and that it would cause the entire Archipelago to slide into the ocean. To say Hiccup was terrified was just an understatement, he was PETRIFIED at the thought of everything and everyone he knows and loves being killed by the wave. So he pulled out Project Arc.

Project Arc, is a huge ship that is designed to fly and carry over 1000 passengers. Hiccup then realized that this one project would have to become the life raft for Berk and the Dragons, Hiccup knew it was even more serious when he heard that the Archipelago was one of the biggest dragon centers of the world, so if all the dragons in the Archipelago died...then the species would go extinct eventually. Hiccup told Toothless and ONLY Toothless about it before coming up with a stupid reason for returning to Berk RIGHT NOW! His reason was that Toothless was homesick, and that he wanted to visit the cove and Berk. So they left for Berk, they rode into the great hall and Hiccup quickly dismounted Toothless and ran in with a bunch of papers, everyone turned to him with a curious expression.

"Guys...Ragnarok's coming" Hiccup states and slams the papers down, every looks at them, and then notice how Hiccup looks like he hasn't sleep't in days and that Toothless is shaking in fear.

"Hiccup, this better be serious" Stoick comments and Hiccup turns to him scared, actually scared.

"Guys, Astrid found a huge wave, its gonna hit Berk in one month's time and when it does...the entire Archipelago will slide into the ocean" Hiccup says with fear evident in his voice, everyone looks at Hiccup with determination and over confidence.

"Hiccup, we're Vikings, we've survived worse then a wave from the ocean" Gobber comments and Hiccup starts taking deep breaths.

"You wont survive this one! Not without Project Arc!" Hiccup comments in fear, he wants to show EVERYONE they need to build this life raft, and quickly.

"What is Project Arc?" Stoick asks and Hiccup takes a deep breath before starting.

"Project Arc is-was-a little project of mine, it was a huge boat with wings and some sorta propulsion fire holes to lift it into the sky and fly. It may be our best and only hope of surviving this wave" Hiccup comments and everyone looks at him skeptically before Gobber coughs loudly.

"So, how big is it?" Gobber comments and Hiccup sighs before saying the one thing that might turn them away from it.

"Bigger then this village...and bigger then the Red Death was, it's required to hold the 352 humans of Berk, counting the humans on the Edge, and all the dragons on Berk and the Edge" Hiccup says and everyone looks at him like he's gone insane.

"Hiccup, are you sure this is needed?" Stoick asks and Hiccup looks at him with complete certainty.

"I would give everything...EVERYTHING I own and have for this, I wont let you, Toothless, Astrid, or anyone else die from this wave" Hiccup states and Stoick realizes that Hiccup is truly serious. He then comes up with a idea.

"Hiccup, show me this wave of yours. And if I deem it required, we will TRY to build this Arc of yours" Stoick says and Hiccup smiles.

The next day, Hiccup and Stoick ride out to the Edge, and eventually find the wave, or the Ragnarok Bringer as Stoick has now named it, they head back to the Edge and Hiccup tells everybody about the wave and his plans, then Snotlout and the Twins look of the designs.

"Ummm, where's the S? Every flying boat needs an S! I NEED MY S!" Snotlout says and the Twins scowl.

"Boar pit, where's the Boar pit!" Tuffnut yells in anguish and Hiccup sighs and turns to Toothless who lets out a groan of annoyance at Tuffnut's antics.

"GUYS! We're sticking to this design, and making no changes unless its to fix something that doesnt work" Hiccup states and Snotlout and the Twins both sigh before settling down. They quickly round up EVERY dragon on the Edge and disassemble the WHOLE base and transport it to Berk piece by piece, even working late into the night. Hiccup and Toothless head back to Berk with Stoick and get started on the main frame of the boat, which is to be made of Gronckle Iron.

They start work on the frame, working endlessly into the night while the ENTIRE VILLAGE is being torn apart for parts, everyone stays in the great hall and works as much as they can before sleeping. The Village and the Edge are completely disassembled and put into a pile where the former village of Berk used to stand. The frame then gets finished in two weeks, Hiccup working endlessly to build the engines and machines that go inside the Arc. He eventually decides to take a break, so he and Toothless can play in the Cove while it still exists, they spend that day in the cove, playing and trying not to worry about their troubles.

They then receive a Terror Mail from the Berserkers, Defenders of the Wing, The Wing Maidens, and even the Outcasts. The Terror Mail announces that they are moving to Berk as they have no place to stay after the wave or Ragnarok Bringer destroyed they're homes. They make it to Berk, and their boats are disassembled and put into the Arc. The Arc is finally finished 3 days before wave's arrival. Hiccup stands upon the top of the Arc, looking at the finished ship. Everyone is going to move into the Arc, the Berkians, the Berserkers, the Outcasts, the Defenders, and the Wing Maidens. Which means over 3,000 humans, way over the Arc's limit, and thats not even counting the dragons.

"Come on Toothless, we need to get as much as we can into the Arc before the wave gets here" Hiccup announces and Toothless croons in agreement. They spend the next two days stocking the Arc with food, water, weapons, and everything else that they can think off. They move into the Arc on the final day.

Hiccup walks into the command center, which has Death Song amber windows and has a central control panel with multiple levers and switch's, their is also one big lever located to the left, two sliders on the floor in the middle, and a small control panel with levers and buttons on the right. Hiccup pushs a lever, causing the engines to start up. Hiccup controls the engine power and speed, Astrid controls defenses and exterior weapons, while Toothless actually pilots the ship, since he's a dragon and has more knowledge about flight then even Hiccup has.

They quickly fly to Dragon Island, and get as many dragons on board the Arc as they can before the wave hits the island. They quickly fly back to Berk, making it their in under 9 minutes. They hover in the sky and watch as the wave hits Berk and causes the island to slide into the ocean, gone forever under the blue waves of the Earth.

"Goodbye Berk" Hiccup says and everyone starts crying, even the dragons. Berk is gone, and soon...the entire Archipelago would follow. The age of Vikings...was over. Toothless quickly pilots them towards where the Edge WAS before the Ragnarok Bringer destroyed it.

* * *

Hiccup lets out a groan and shifts in his bed. Currently, more then 10 humans where packed into his room, along with 4 dragons. And those four dont include Toothless, who sleeps in the command center. Hiccup gets out of his small bed with a groan and walks out of the room and down the hallway. It takes him around 4 minutes before he finally makes it to the control center, where he finds Toothless sleeping. The Arc was currently in the water, somehow floating and not sinking. Its been nearly a week since they left Berk, and everythings going well, but their food and water stores are down 70%, considering that they have to feed more then 5,000 living creatures.

Hiccup walks over to Toothless and taps the Night Fury, who opens one of his eyes sleepily and looks at Hiccup.

"Hey bud, how are you doing?" Hiccup asks and the Night Fury croons, not happy but not sad either. Hiccup then sits down, resting his back against Toothless' side.

"Im not doing well, my room has 14 people in it, 10 humans and 4 dragons. Not counting me when I was in their. And my bed wasn't that comfortable, I probably shouldn't have picked the worst bed in Berk for my room. Well, I guess I could sleep here with you" Hiccup says and Toothless purrs at the idea before rolling over and using his legs to cradle Hiccup, and then wrapping Hiccup up in his wings.

"Good night, Toothless. Love yah, bud" Hiccup says before falling asleep, Toothless also falls asleep after a few minutes.

* * *

Around two weeks later, and the Arc is passing over the coldest place they've ever been too, and thats saying something since Berk was supposedly the coldest place on Earth before the Ragnarok Bringer destroyed it.

Hiccup continues throttling the speed of the ship while Toothless uses his paws to move two sliders that allow up and down, left and right movement of the ship. Suddenly, the entire ship shakes and a bell goes off.

"Thats the emergency engine alarm! One of the engines just went down!" Hiccup yelled and then turned to Toothless.

"Toothless, try to keep the Arc-and thus everyone on it-in the sky's for as long as you can!" Hiccup yells and grabs Inferno and his Gronckle Iron shield from the wall before running through the hallways and towards the engine room.

Eventually, he makes it into the engine room and enters to find three of the eight engines on fire, and then he finds VIGGO GRIMBORN and JOHANN standing their!

"Viggo! Wait...Johann?! What the Hel are you two doing! And how are you even here!" Hiccup yells in surprise and shock, also lighting Inferno, just in case.

"Oh look, the Runt" Johann says in anger while moving his hands in a certain motion, causing two daggers to come out of his arms. Hiccup then looks at Viggo to see him holding the Dragon Eye 2.

"Viggo, put the Dragon Eye 2 down, NOW!" Hiccup yells and then Viggo and Johann smile before grabbing two jars and throwing them into two engines, causing the engines to fail. Suddenly, the entire Arc starts tilting downwards.

"JOHANN! VIGGO! Are you crazy! Your gonna kill us ALL!" Hiccup screams as loud as he can, Viggo then laughs while grabbing his own fire sword and lighting it.

"I saw your fire sword, and I was so inspired so I made my own. I call it Night Fury's Pain" Viggo comments, but no one could do anything as the entire ship tilts onto a 45 degree angle downwards. Hiccup quickly runs over to the engines and trys fixing them, only to find the damage extreme. Viggo then smiles and uses his sword to light a small wire, which starts burning. Hiccup gasps and trys to stop it but Viggo and Johann pin him with arrows and fire. And before Hiccup can escape and stop the wire, a huge explosion rings through out the Arc, and the ship goes onto nearly a 75 degree angle downwards, Hiccup runs though the hallways and makes it to the control room to find Toothless knocked out and Astrid trapped under debry. Hiccup looks out one of the windows to see that one of the wings has been damaged majorly, and its engine is in pieces.

Hiccup looks out the front windows of the control room to see that the ship is about to hit the water. He quickly jumps onto Toothless and hugs the Night Fury with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Im sorry bud! I love you like a brother...im so sorry I couldn't save you...goodbye bud!" Hiccup says just before the Arc hits the water. Freezing cold water fills the ship in seconds, and somehow, all the ice freezes in mere moments. Causing everyone inside the Arc to be frozen inside the ship. Everyone had one last thought before being frozen, that this was the end...little did they know this was their beginning...

* * *

 **HOW TO ADAPT TO MODERN LIFE**

* * *

Toothless suddenly realizes that he's actually conscious and awake! He then realizes that his body is completely freezing cold, he then opens his eyes to realize he's inside a ice block! He quickly trys shooting a plasma blast, it barely gets out of his mouth, but manages to melt the block around him. Toothless then takes in a few deep breaths while standing up, he then notices that Hiccup was thawed out with him!

Toothless nudges Hiccup, who lets out a small moan and manages to open his forest green eyes to the sight of Toothless' acid green eyes.

"T-Toothless? What happened? We-we where falling out of the sky, and we hit the ice and...it just, all went black. Where are we?" Hiccup asks into the darkness and towards Toothless' glowing eyes. Toothless can only see because he has very good night vision. Toothless opens his mouth and forms a plasma blast, revealing them to still be in the Arc! And the control room no less!

"We're...we're still in the control room? How are we still here?" Hiccup says and Toothless starts using his plasma fire to melt the ice away until he manages to thaw Astrid out, Astrid drops to the floor with a moan, and Hiccup grabs Astrid and moves her to the center of the room.

Toothless eventually clears away all the ice from the room, and then they notice that the ship is actually floating and not underwater! Hiccup quickly moves over to the window and rubs the frost off the Death Song amber window and they see that its day time.

"I wonder...how long have we been stuck in the ice? Weeks? Months? We'll need to find somewhere to check. After we repair the engines and get this place back in the air" Hiccup says and Toothless croons, Toothless then starts using his plasma fire to cut through the ice until he makes it to a room containing a bunch of Monstrous Nightmares and Stoick. Stoick unfreezes and quickly recovers, because he's Stoick, not even ice can stop him.

"Hiccup? What happened?" Stoick asks and Hiccup sighs.

"Viggo and Johann snuck aboard and blew some engines, and then blew the left wing! We crashed and somehow...the water froze into ice before we could drown. We got lucky" Hiccup says and Stoick takes some time to take this all in. Toothless finish's thawing out the Monstrous Nightmares and the dragons all get to work thawing out everyone else, and the rest of the ship.

"Ok, so what now?" Stoick asks and Hiccup looks at him confused.

"What do you mean by what now?" Hiccup says and Stoick sighs before sitting down on his bed.

"Hiccup, your the captain of this ship..." Stoick says and Hiccup coughs loudly.

"Umm, dad, you know Toothless is more of the captain of this ship then me, he actually pilots this thing!" Hiccup comments and Stoick sighs.

"Ok, then you and Toothless are co-pilots and Chiefs of everyone on the Arc" Stoick says and Hiccup sighs, Hiccup doesnt have the energy to argue with Stoick so he makes his way back to the control room, where he lays down on the ground next to Toothless, who has ran out of shots and wants to rest for awhile.

"Ok bud, where gonna have to fix the Arc, and then take off. And who knows how long that might take...possibly weeks! And im already tired" Hiccup says and lays down against Toothless' chest and belly, the dragon is also extremely tired.

"We'll *YAWN* we'll help in the morning, and get to work on repairs" Hiccup says and lays his head on Toothless' paw, Toothless' lets out a cute yawn and Hiccup smiles.

"Oh Toothless, you are so adorable" Hiccup says and Toothless looks offended at Hiccup's words! He is not adorable or cute! He is a Night Fury...and a very TIRED Night Fury at that.

"Goodnight bud" Hiccup says and falls asleep, Toothless shortly follows.

* * *

 **Thats the end of Chapter 1, and Chapter 2 will deal with repairs of the Arc and we'll get a hint at what year or time period they woke up in is. I'll give a hint, its after the 19th century, but before the 22nd century**. **Guess which year, i'll give a hint to the year, the real movie came out that year**

 **So, stay tuned for Chapter 1. JustANormalHTTYDFan - Over and out**


	2. Repairing

**How To Adapt To Modern Life  
Chapter 2 : Repairing**

* * *

Hiccup lets out a loud yawn. He shifts his head a bit before opening his eyes to see only darkness.

"Ok, either im blind, or Toothless is cuddling me" Hiccup states and then moves his hand around until his hand brush's against Toothless' smooth but warm scales.

"Yep, its Toothless. Good morning, bud!" Hiccup says and Toothless nuzzles Hiccup's chest. Toothless then opens his wings and lets Hiccup fall onto the floor with a groan.

"Ever the sarcastic act" Hiccup says with a moan, and Toothless laughs before getting up. Hiccup gets up and stares around to find Astrid missing, and a few other Berkians in the control room, sleeping on the floor.

"Come on, bud. We need to get to the forging room" Hiccup says and Toothless croons in agreement. They start walking down the hall until they reach a staircase and head up four levels until they reach the forge. They enter to find the forge already hot and ready, and Gobber working on a sword.

"Hey, Hiccup!" Gobber greets as Hiccup moves over to his project desk and pulls out a design for the engines and for the left wing.

"Hey, Gobber. We have got to start repairs soon. Mainly on the engines and the wing, but their may be structural damage near the left wing. We'll need to forge some Gronckle Iron into the things we need to fully fix the Arc" Hiccup explains and Gobber nods.

"I already got to work on whats wrong with the engines, multiple gears are bent or broken and theirs damage to the main water containment unit for engines 1 and 2. While engine 6 is gonna need a complete overhaul" Gobber explains and Hiccup lets out a loud groan while grabbing a hot piece of Gronckle Iron and starting to forge it into the shape of a panel.

"Ok, thats a lot of damage, what about the left wing?" Hiccup asks while pounding the metal into a panel, Gobber coughs loudly and sighs.

"Bad, theirs a hole the size of the Red Death's FOOT in the wing, and the engine is completely missing from the wing. Im gonna guess the impact severed the already damaged engine from the wing" Gobber says and Hiccup sighs.

"How long do you think it'll take to rebuild the left wing's engine? And do we even have enough parts?" Hiccup asks worried and Gobber finish's with the sword he's working on, so he picks up a hot piece of Gronckle Iron and starts pounding it into a panel.

"It'll probably take a week, we built the entire Arc in under a month so rebuilding one engine should be easier. Also, we have almost all the supply's needed, but where just shy of one resource that's required in the left wing's engine" Gobber says and Hiccup feels dread creep up his spine.

"Monstrous Nightmare scales" Hiccup sighs and Gobber nods.

"Exactly, the Nightmare scales heat the water up so hot that it turns the gears. Only one problem, we dont have any shed Monstrous Nightmare scales right now, and we'll have to wait at least a month, maybe even more" Gobber states and Hiccup sighs.

"Well, looks like we'll need to work really hard to fix the engines and the left wing. We'll have to bring the wings in today, so no passing ships-if their are any-hit the already damaged wing" Hiccup states and Gobber smiles.

"Its been awhile since we worked together like this, since the dragon war" Gobber says and Hiccup smiles while using some tongs to push a hot Gronckle Iron panel into a bucket of cold water.

"Yeah, its really been awhile" Hiccup says and they get to work on repairing the engines.

* * *

They finished forging the pieces needed for the engines in about a week, and everyone got to work clearing out debris and cleaning the Arc. Hiccup walks into the engine room to find multiple engine pieces laying on the floor. He walks over to the engine and sits down before grabbing two gears and putting them into place.

"This...is gonna take awhile" Hiccup moans and puts another gear into place.

* * *

In about 3 weeks, they finally finished repairing almost all the engines, all that was left was to fix the left wing and rebuild the left wing's engine.

Hiccup, Gobber, Stoick, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and a bunch of dragons all walk on top of the Arc and towards the damaged left wing, which is extended.

"Alright! We need to get to work on the repairs to the left wing. Vikings, lift the Gronckle Iron panels into place with help from the dragons, and wait for the Deadly Nadder's to weld the panels into place on the wing" Hiccup announces and everyone nods, Hiccup then turns towards Toothless, who is waiting.

"Toothless, I need you to stay below deck, and make SURE that the Twins dont do anything stupid while we work on the final repairs" Hiccup says and Toothless lets out a load moan and shakes his head, his way of saying _NO!_.

"Bud, I know you dont want to watch the Twins, I dont either! But someone needs to watch the Twins and make sure they dont blow something up, and almost everyone who could watch the Twins is helping to repair the wing" Hiccup states and Toothless sighs before nodding but still giving Hiccup a glare, Toothless then turns around and walks into the air lock, and goes through it and down into the Arc.

Hiccup also realized something, he would have to get a whole basket of Icelandic Cod to smooth this over with Toothless, especially after making him watch THE TWINS.

Thats when Hiccup heard something, a sorta whoo whoo whoo sound. He looks up into the sky, expecting a dragon, only to see a small metal box with 4 blades on top flying by. Hiccup tilts his head at the flying box.

"What the..." Hiccup mumbles and shakes his head, he then starts helping the team repair the wing.

* * *

Finally, they finished repairs on the wing after nearly 3 months, and FINALLY, the Arc can get back in the sky's. Hiccup walks into the control room, which has now been renamed to the flight deck, and goes over to the main flight lever and activates the engines.

"Engines online, take us up Toothless" Hiccup states and Toothless takes a deep breath before using his paw to slide one of the sliders up, causing the ship to start heading upwards.

Hiccup throttle's the ships speed, causing them to fly at nearly the speed of a Deadly Nadder. Hiccup knows the Arc would never reach the speed of a Night Fury, the ship was too heavy to reach those speeds, but it could always be second best.

The ship pulls out of the water and then above the clouds, they get the ship completely above the clouds before stabilizing and setting a course towards the west. Hiccup turns to Toothless, who is currently focusing on keeping the ship steady.

"Well, bud. Seems like we'll see what's to the west of here, soon" Hiccup comments and Toothless croons happily, happy to finally have the ship in the air and not floating in the water.

They look out the main window to see the endless sky, they all smile, ready for the unknown.

* * *

Beep, beep, beep. A rader goes off and a soldier looks down at the radar to see a huge, metal flying object on the screen. Located just 700 miles off the coast of Boston. The Soldier looks at it and then grabs a radio.

"Umm, sir, I've spot a unidentified flying object about 700 miles off the coast of Boston" The Soldier says and someone answers.

"Should we send out the birds?" The man asks and the Soldier nods to himself before responding.

"Yes, send out the birds, and see what this thing is" The soldier says and turns of the radio before going back to work.

* * *

 **Sorry that this chapter was shorter then Chapter 1, I just didn't have much to put in it. Also, you probably realize that this takes place in the 21st century. The year will be revealed in the next chapter, and we'll see the Arc Crew meet the United States Military, that will be fun.**

 **Also, a few other things will be answered in the next chapter, like, what they did with Viggo and Johann, our if they really speak English or it just sounds like English to us but Norse to everyone else. So yeah, be ready for Chapter 3**

 **Also, sorry if theirs spelling errors again, or grammar errors. I only did a once over check of this chapter. Also, this is not my main story that im working on, chapters will slow down after this. Since im working on ANOTHER story, which is a big project of mine. So stay tuned for both Chapter 3 and that big project of mine!**

 **See you next time - JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out**


	3. Notice: This story is on pause (Sorry)

**If you are reading this, then it means this story has either been cancelled or put on hiatus for the foreseeable future. The most probably reason is that I wrote this nearly a year ago and now my writing is defiantly much better, so if I wanted to pick back up with these old stories, I would have to re-write the whole thing for it to make sense. But, with all the other stories I got going now, I do not have time for that.**

 **I'm sorry if you were interested in this fanfic, I just simply do not have the time to re-write each and every single one. Maybe one day, but not at all in 2019, sorry. I do have other stories nowadays, which are probably much better then this one, so I recommend going and reading some of them.**

 **This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


End file.
